Brandon Saga
Only a few weeks after Daemon was defeated, her brother, Brandon, wanted revenge for his sister’s death. Brandon entered our dimension and infected innocent people with a new neurological disease, one that couldn’t be detected. Although he was more powerful than Daemon, Brandon couldn’t raise a large enough army to defeat the U.N. Brandon turned to a different source, the kingdom of Runefaust on the planet Rune. He infected the king, King Ramladu, with his disease, and allied himself with Lord Darksol, an evil Warlord whose past is a mystery. Unable to control himself, King Ramladu committed his forces to Brandon, and led them to assault D.W.F. Lord Darksol told Brandon of an ancient evil that would fight on his side if it were awakened. That evil, Dark Dragon, became Brandon’s new objective. Dark Dragon was an evil power that existed in Rune thousands of years ago. In that time, the side of good, known as the Ancients, fought Dark Dragon for control of the world. Dark dragon was eventually defeated and cast into another dimension, which some speculate might be the same dimension Daemon and Brandon came from. Dark Dragon swore he would return in 1,000 years. He did so, but was defeated by the Shining Force, a band of heroes hailing from Gaurdania, twin city of Runefaust. This time, Dark Dragon was sealed away for good, or so everyone thought. Brandon and the armies of Runefaust conquered the entire planet of Rune, and began to reawaken Dark Dragon. Mordrd Sinar and Brackus Marx learned of this, and attacked Rune in a desperate effort to keep Brandon from winning. In order to resurrect Dark Dragon, Brandon and Darksol had to enter the castle of the Ancients, which was hidden under the ocean. Brandon raised the castle up from the ocean floor, entered it, and began the resurrection ritual. U.N. Forces had just entered the castle when Brandon and Darksol succeeded in bringing Dark Dragon back to life. Dark Dragon entered our dimension through a gigantic portal, but something went wrong. Brandon didn’t have enough power to bring Dark Dragon’s body entirely into our world, so only Dark Dragon’s heads entered through the portal. Although only his heads were present, Dark Dragon caused major havoc on U.N. troops. During the battle, Darksol and Brandon were slain, leaving Dark Dragon. Even with all of Brandon’s forces defeated, Dark Dragon proved more powerful than the remaining U.N. forces, killing hundreds. Using the 7 Chaos Emeralds once again, Mordred managed to force Dark Dragon back through the dimensional portal, and sealed it, keeping Dark Dragon from entering our world on his own. Even though Dark Dragon wasn’t defeated, he was gone... for the moment. Just as the remaining U.N. troops were packing up, the crazed King Ramladu and the army of Runefaust entered the castle, and attacked the U.N. forces. Fighting his way through the army of Runefaust, Mordred reached the king and cleansed him of Brandon’s disease. The king swore allegiance to D.W.F., and another time of peace followed.